Unconditional love is true love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o meets a young lioness noble named Liosia from the white lion clan. Liosia lost her mother when she was a little girl and her father died too after he remarried. Now Liosia is with her unloving step mother. After discovering she is pregnant her step mother throws her out. Liosia runs to Lion-o for help. Now she is living at the palace she and Lion-o are engaged to be married.
1. Chapter 1

_Lion-o meets a young lioness noble named Liosia from the white lion clan. Liosia lost her mother when she was a little girl and her father died too after he remarried. Now Liosia is with her unloving step mother. After discovering she is pregnant her step mother throws her out. Liosia runs to Lion-o for help. Now Lion-o's family is letting her stay with them and she and Lion-o are engaged to be married._

chapter 1

Lion-o was enjoying a nice day outside. Then he ran into someone. It was a lioness she was white. She was really lovely. "Hi I'm Liosia." Liosia said.

"I'm Lion-o," Lion-o said.

"I didn't know I was talking to the prince." Liosia said.

"Don't worry would you like to talk?' Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

"So what is it like in the palace?" Liosia asked.

"It's nice there, all kinds of things to see, it's has a great garden, good food, and a big library and much more." Lion-o said. "What is it like where you live?" he asked.

"Terrible, my mother died when I was little and my father remarried and my stepmother isn't very nice to me. My father died a few years ago. She is still there and she is so terrible to me. Beating me and humiliating me, she is terrible. I just what to leave that house!" Liosia said.

Lion-o saw Liosia had some bruises. "Liosia did your stepmother do this to you?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Liosia said. "She came close to doing much worse Lion-o they really hurt." she said.

"No has a right to do that too you," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you don't understand, she says she is now in charge and I must do as she says or I can be in even worse trouble." Liosia said. "Oh my it's starting to get dark I have to get home or my step mother will be really mad." she said rushing off.

Lion-o didn't know what to think. He went home thinking about what Liosia said.

Over the next couple of months Lion-o and Liosia talked to each other for sometime and even went on walks together.

They were in love.

One day they went into the forest to walk and rain started up. They ran into a cave.

"Wow what a storm." Lion-o said.

"Yes," Liosia said.

They sat down together and watched the storm rage on.

At the palace Claudius and Leona were waiting for Lion-o. "Where's Lion-o? This is the worst storm I'm ever seen." Claudius said.

"He said he was going into the forest maybe he took shelter there until the storm let's up." Tygra said.

"Tygra is right." Leona said.

Meanwhile in the cave Liosia was a little nervous thinking what her stepmother would say. "Liosia don't worry you are safe with me," Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o," Liosia said.

Lion-o and Liosia looked at each other maybe it was the storm or maybe the shine from the minerals in the cave. They felt their love for each other. To Lion-o, Liosia looked so beautiful with the rain in her hair. It made her soft white fur look like it was covered in stars.

Liosia looked at Lion-o he looked like he had been in a fight for her honor with rain covering his arms and hair.

They started to kiss and then without thinking about it they undressed and made love. Lion-o nuzzled her face and Liosia nuzzled back and rubbed her hands along his sides. Lion-o kissed her face and neck purred. They soon fell asleep.

The next morning the storm ended. The sun started to peek through the clouds. One of the rays shined in the cave. Liosia woke up and saw she was in Lion-o's arms. "Good morning." Liosia said.

Lion-o saw Liosia and smiled. "Good morning Liosia," Lion-o said. He saw the sun was up. "I better get home my parent's are probably worried about me," he said.

"I have to head home too or my stepmother will be really furious and I have to hurry." Liosia said.

"I don't know if you should go there, she keeps hurting you, I don't want you hurt like that anymore." Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I hope we can be together and I can get away from that awful place." Liosia said.

Lion-o saw something. "Hey I know this cave," Lion-o said.

"You do?" Liosia asked.

"Yes my parent's initials are in the wall. They told me when they were courting this is where they found out they belonged together they both made love and realized they were meant for each other. I now realize the same has happened to me I know you are the one for me," Lion-o said.

"I know you are the one for me too." Liosia said.

"I will come to get you at your house at the next moon." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

They got dressed and headed back home. Lion-o told his parents what happened. "How wonderful our son found his match they same way we found out we were a match." Leona said.

"Yes it's wonderful," Claudius said.

"I told her I will go get her by the next moon and I will propose marriage to her." Lion-o said.

"Good, these things can be hard to wait for but it's worth it," Claudius said.

Liosia didn't tell her stepmother about what happened the night before because last thing she needed was an even worse beating. She got hit a couple of times and she went to her room.

A few weeks later Liosia was looking forward to seeing Lion-o at the next moon which a was two weeks away. But she felt sick. The doctor came in and took a look. "Liosia who was the last man you slept with?" the doctor asked.

"Prince Lion-o we both did it for the first time a few weeks ago. It was my first time and his first time." Liosia said.

"Well Liosia you are pregnant," the doctor said.

"Pregnant?" Liosia said.

"Yes," the doctor said.

Liosia's stepmother was furious with her. She hit and beat Liosia and threw her out the door and on to the street. "Stay out of this house and never come back. You are no noble lady or part of the white lion family anymore. If you come back you will regret it." her stepmother said.

Liosia was sad and frightened. She had to find Lion-o. She saw him in the market and she ran to him. "Liosia?" Lion-o asked. She clung to him sobbing. He saw how beaten and bruised she was. "Liosia, what happened?" he asked.

She was sobbing so hard she sound hysterical. "It's okay Liosia." Lion-o said. He got her some water.

Liosia drank the water and looked at Lion-o. She took him to an alley where they could not be over heard. "Lion-o after that night we spent together, I am now pregnant with your cub. When my stepmother found out she beat me and threw me out on the street. I ran to find you and I'm glad I did. I hope you can help me because I don't know what to do!" Liosia said and started sobbing again.

Lion-o hugged her. "Come on let's get you to the palace." Lion-o said.

The guards saw Lion-o bringing Liosia in. Lion-o told them not worry about her that she meant no harm. Liosia was sobbing. Lion-o explained to his parents what happened and what Liosia had been dealing with for a long time at her home.

"That's awful," Leona said.

"You will stay here and we will arrange the wedding at once." Claudius said. "You will soon be princess of Thundera and it's future queen," he said.

"Now let's get your cuts, scrapes and bruises treat." Leona said.

Lion-o took her too the guest bedroom and stayed with her and waited for the doctor to come. Liosia's cuts and scrapes were cleaned and bandaged and her bruises were rubbed with pain relieving ointment. "There you'll be fine." the doctor said and left.

Lion-o gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead letting her know everything is fine.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Liosia was a little nervous staying at the palace it was her first day living there. "You are safe here." Lion-o told her. "I will protect you and our baby." he said.

She leaned against him and smiled. "I love you Lion-o." Liosia said.

They both went to breakfast. Liosia saw the food that was placed in front of them. Then she tasted it, it was really good. It made her really happy to be with the one she loved and his family.

The wedding planning had started. "We want this wedding to be a big celebration," Claudius said.

"Yes this is very important," Leona said. "We are going to get a daughter in law and a grandchild very soon," she said.

"I'm happy you all took me in," Liosia said. "I feel so welcome here," she said.

"We want you to feel right at home after all you make my brother happy and I'm going to be an uncle soon." Tygra said.

"And father," Cheetara said kissing her husband.

"You and Cheetara are having a baby too? That's great," Lion-o said.

"Yes and we are looking forward to it." Tygra said.

"Two grandchildren what a day indeed." Claudius said.

Liosia was happy to be at the palace safe and sound. The wedding was coming very soon. They wanted it done before she was showing that she was pregnant. They agreed on it. Today Lion-o and Liosia were out in the market. One of the servants from Liosia's stepmother's house saw them. He saw Lion-o kiss Liosia and gently touched her belly as if held a fragile treasure.

He told his mistress what he found. "Doesn't he know she's pregnant?" the stepmother said.

"Maybe it's Lion-o's child," the servant said.

So the stepmother talked to the doctor who told her Liosia was pregnant. "She told me the only male she slept with was prince Lion-o so the baby is Lion-o's." the doctor said.

"Which means my step daughter is pregnant with royal blood," the stepmother said.

"Yes, but the royal family might be protective of her, because I hear she is now engaged to Lion-o and both him and Liosia are very happy about it," the doctor said.

"This is interesting," the stepmother said. She decided to find Liosia and get in her favor.

Outside the palace in the courtyard Liosia was petting Lion-o's pet Snarf. "Good boy," Liosia said.

"Hello Liosia," the stepmother said.

"Get out of here and leave me be," Liosia said.

"I want to talk to you about the royal baby you are having," the stepmother said.

"Leave me alone," Liosia said. "I don't want to talk to you after how cruelly you treated me," she said.

"Come on this is royalty we are talking about," the stepmother said.

"Please leave, I don't want you here, or to talk to you," Liosia said.

"You will talk to me or else!" the stepmother said was about to strike her.

Liosia screamed loudly. Lion-o, Tygra and their parents heard. They came running. "Why are you here miss? Why are you bothering Liosia?" Claudius asked.

"She's my stepmother and she won't leave me alone, she wants to talk but I don't want to talk to her." Liosia said and ran to Lion-o sobbing.

"You are the one who caused poor Liosia such pain," Tygra said.

"Yes she's so nice, and I love her. If you dare hurt a hair on her head again you won't like it," Lion-o said.

"But she is having a royal baby this means I can be the envy of my friends and she is such a worthless girl, and my husband refused to go with my wishes to get rid of her before he died," the stepmother said.

"Guards arrest her!" Claudius said.

The guards grabbed the stepmother. "Lock her in the dungeon," Claudius said.

"Yes sire," the guards said.

Lion-o comforted Liosia and kissed her. Liosia cheered up and now they can look forward to the future.


End file.
